Humans/Biology
''' '''Humans/Biology is about the complete biology of the species of humans in Kyyle's World. There are 10 sections and 5 sub-sections. 'Physical Appearance' Humans 'are a race of living organisms with a skeletal system to keep their bodies upright. Humans have a skin covering of any color (between fair and dark) depending on the time spent in the Sun from birth. They have hair (from black, brown, white, blue, blonde, red and grey) on their heads and chests. Humans have white eyes with black pupils - these surrounded by an iris of any color (e.g. red, blue, grey, brown, yellow, orange, color mixtures, vermilion, amber and navy). Humans have teeth and a nose. Their number of toes and fingers are four (five in real life), sometimes three. Of course, humans have butts and "you know what"s. 'Birth and Life stages Humans are born by having a mother become pregnant and then the baby stays in their belly and develops over a 9-month period. After that, they come out of the womb. The baby comes out (obviously) naked and "slimy" - really just wet. For the first few years of their life, they get suckled by their mom. When the are able to crawl (refered to then as toddlers) they gain a few tiny teeth and start to speak a bit of English (or whatever language that is the one in their country of origin) and start to get hair on their heads. In their later years, humans go to school to fill their "sponge-like" brains with information on what's around them, their culture and themselves. After school, humans turn into adults and get jobs. Their continue into midlife, all the way until they get to handicap age and then death. 'Language' English is the main language of humans - at least in Kyyle's World - where in real life there are many more. English is a West Germanic language that was first spoken in early medieval England and is now the most widely used language in the world.[4] It is spoken as a first language by the majority populations of several sovereign states, including the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Australia, Ireland, New Zealand and a number of Caribbean nations. It is the third-most-common native language in the world, after Mandarin Chinese and Spanish.[5] It is widely learned as asecond language and is an official language of the European Union, many Commonwealth countries and the United Nations, as well as in many world organisations. English arose in the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms of England and what is now southeast Scotland. Following the extensive influence of Great Britain and the United Kingdom from the 17th century to the mid-20th century, through the British Empire,[6][7][8][9] it has been widely propagated around the world, becoming the leading language of international discourse and the lingua franca in many regions.[10][11] Historically, English originated from the fusion of closely related dialects, now collectively termed Old English, which were brought to the eastern coast of Great Britain by Germanic settlers (Anglo-Saxons) by the 5th century – with the word''English'' being derived from the name of the Angles,[12] and ultimately from their ancestral region of Angeln (in what is nowSchleswig-Holstein). A significant number of English words are constructed on the basis of roots from Latin, because Latin in some form was the lingua franca of the Christian Church and of European intellectual life.[13] The language was further influenced by the Old Norse language because of Viking invasions in the 9th and 10th centuries. The Norman conquest of England in the 11th century gave rise to heavy borrowings from Norman French, and vocabulary and spelling conventions began to give the appearance of a close relationship with Romance languages[14][15] to what had then become Middle English. The Great Vowel Shift that began in the south of England in the 15th century is one of the historical events that mark the emergence of Modern English from Middle English. Owing to the assimilation of words from many other languages throughout history, modern English contains a very large vocabulary, with complex and irregular spelling, particularly of vowels. Modern English has not only assimilated words from other European languages, but from all over the world. The Oxford English Dictionary lists over 250,000 distinct words, not including many technical, scientific, and slang terms.[16][17] 'Human Diet' Humans have a diet that consists of many foods, both healthy, essential and junky. Humans in Kyyle's World have nutricious foods, as well as a bit of junk food and fatty foods at times. Like humans in the real world, they eat effecient breakfasts to energise them in the morning. Later, at around 12 noon, humans have lunch, which will usually consist of either something nutricious, or something fatty (e.g. crispy meat, fish fingers, junk food). Finally, the (usual) final stage of their daily eating process is supper or dinner which is also nutricious, usually ending with dessert which would something sugary, like ice cream, cake or popsicles. Nutricious Meals These are meals which aren't "junky" and usually not so fatty, but supply the humans' bodies with enegry to do work, etc. A great example of healthy/nutricious foods are the six basic food groups, seen here. Junky Foods These are stuff that are fatty or otherwise unhealthy for the body. These foods are usually partaken in the most by humans, because they taste good - however as the saying goes: "don't judge a book by its cover" the foods may look and taste great, but may be very unhealthy. It's okay to eat these foods occasionally, but word to the wise, don't make them a habit. Some common junk foods include: *Tacos *Fried Chicken *Fried Fish *French Fries *Hamburgers *Pizza *Sodas *Burritos *Cheezy Weezy *Milkshakes *Sugar, Sugar Sugary Rios *Ice Cream *Chocolate Bars *Candy 'Interaction' talking to Kyyle in "The Extraterrestrials".]]Most humans (for rather all) have friends, companions, siblings, etc. Humans socialize very well and are a kind people with one another. Humans can interact with friends, siblings, family, even animals. Humans can usually treat others with kindness and respect, but may sometimes get a bit too mean. Interation is a strong, deep, or close association/acquaintance between two or more people that may range in duration from brief to enduring. This association may be based on inference, love, solidarity, regular business interactions, or some other type of social commitment. Interpersonal relationships are formed in the context of social, cultural and other influences. The context can vary from family orkinship relations, friendship, marriage, relations with associates, work, clubs, neighborhoods, and places of worship They may be regulated bylaw, custom, or mutual agreement, and are the basis of social groups and society as a whole. There are many types of interacting with one another, the most common is talking. Down the lines there are sign-language, body gestures, computerized (e.g. texting and e-mails), etc. There are many types of interaction between humans (e.g. friendship and best-friendship, a crush, etc.). 'Human Personality' Humans are chiefly described as (these days) hard-working, brave (at times), social, lazy, mannered and sophisticated. They can sometimes over-react to simple things, and even get so angry that they sometimes swear. 'Intelligence (Intelligence Collection)' Humans are usually smart, but may sometimes be a little dumb. Human Intelligence (frequently abbreviated HUMINT) is intelligence gathered by means of interpersonal contact, as opposed to the more technical intelligence gathering disciplines such as Signals Intelligence, Imagery Intelligence and MASINT. NATO defines HUMINT as "a category of intelligence derived from information collected and provided by human sources."[1] Typical HUMINT activities consist of interrogations and conversations with persons having access to information. Evaluation of Humint is essential, because many of the wide variety of sources are of doubtful reliability. A standardized system is used to rate the reliability of sources and the likely accuracy of the information they provide; information may be classified as true once it is confirmed by a number of sources. The manner in which HUMINT operations are conducted is dictated by both official protocol and the nature of the source of the information. Within the context of the U.S. military, most HUMINT activity does not involve clandestine activities. Both counter intelligence and HUMINT do include clandestine HUMINT and clandestine HUMINT operational techniques. HUMINT can provide several kinds of information. It can provide observations during travel or other events from travelers, refugees, escaped friendly POWs, etc. It can provide data on things about which the subject has specific knowledge, which can be another human subject, or, in the case of defectors and spies, sensitive information to which they had access. Finally, it can provide information on interpersonal relationships and networks of interest. HUMINT is both a source of positive intelligence, but also of information of strong counterintelligence value. Interviews should balance any known information requirements of both intelligence collection guidance and of counterintelligence requirements. 'Clothing' Human Clothing is fiber and textile material worn on the body of cover up humans' business. The wearing of clothing is in a vampire costume for hallowe'en. ]]mostly restricted to humans and is a feature of nearly all human societies. The amount and type of clothing worn depends on physical, social and geographic considerations, including sex (some clothing-types can be gender-specific: since about the First World War in Anglo-American societies blue has been associated with boys and pink with girls). Physically, clothing serves many purposes: it can serve as protection from the elements, and can enhance safety during hazardous activities such as hiking and cooking. It protects the wearer from rough surfaces, rash-causing plants, insect bites, splinters, thorns and prickles by providing a barrier between the skin and the environment. Clothes can insulate against cold or hot conditions. Further, they can provide a hygienic barrier, keeping infectious and toxic materials away from the body. Clothing also provides protection from harmful UV radiation. 'Eyes' Eye Color Eye color is a polygenic phenotypic character determined by two distinct factors: the pigmentation of the eye's iris[1][2] and the frequency-dependence of the scattering of light by the turbid medium in the stroma of the iris.[3] In humans, the pigmentation of the iris varies from light brown to black, depending on the concentration of melanin in the iris pigment epithelium (located on the back of the iris), the melanin content within the iris stroma (located at the front of the iris), and the cellular density of the stroma.[4] The appearance of blue and green, as well as hazel eyes, results from the Rayleigh scattering of light in the stroma, a phenomenon similar to that which accounts for the blueness of the sky. Neither blue nor green pigments are ever present in the human iris or ocular fluid.[3][5] Eye color is thus an instance of structural color and varies depending on the lighting conditions, especially for lighter-colored eyes. The brightly colored eyes of many bird species result from the presence of other pigments, such as pteridines, purines, andcarotenoids.[6] Humans and other animals have many phenotypic variations in eye color.[7] The genetics of eye color are complicated, and color is determined by multiple genes. So far, as many as 15 genes have been associated with eye color inheritance. Some of the eye-color genes include OCA2 and HERC2.[8] The once-held view that blue eye color is a simple recessive trait has been shown to be incorrect. The genetics of eye color are so complex that almost any parent-child combination of eye colors can occur.[9][10] However,OCA2 gene polymorphism, close to proximal 5′ regulatory region, explains most human eye-color variation.[11] Irises The human iris consists of two layers: the front pigmented fibrovascular tissue known as a stroma and, beneath the stroma, pigmented epithelial cells. The stroma connects to a sphincter muscle (sphincter pupillae), which contracts the pupil in a circular motion, and a set of dilator muscles (dilator pupillae) which pull the iris radially to enlarge the pupil, pulling it in folds. The back surface is covered by a heavily pigmented epithelial layer that is two cells thick (the iris pigment epithelium), but the front surface has no epithelium. This anterior surface projects as the dilator muscles. The high pigment content blocks light from passing through the iris to the retina, restricting it to the pupil.[1] The outer edge of the iris, known as the root, is attached to the sclera and the anterior ciliary body. The iris and ciliary body together are known as the anterior uvea. Just in front of the root of the iris is the region referred to as the trabecular meshwork, through which the aqueous humour constantly drains out of the eye, with the result that diseases of the iris often have important effects on intraocular pressure and body provide a lesser secondary pathway for the aqueous humour to drain from the eye. The iris is divided into two major regions: #The pupillary zone is the inner region whose edge forms the boundary of the pupil. #The ciliary zone is the rest of the iris that extends to its origin at the ciliary body. The collarette is the thickest region of the iris, separating the pupillary portion from the ciliary portion. The collarette is a rudiment of the coating of the embryonic pupil.[1] It is typically defined as the region where the sphincter muscle and dilator muscle overlap. Radial ridges extend from the periphery to the pupillary zone, to supply the iris with blood vessels. The root of the iris is the thinnest and most peripheral.[2] The muscle cells of the iris are smooth muscle in mammals and amphibians, but are striated muscle in reptiles (including birds). Many fish have neither, and, as a result, their irides are unable to dilate and contract, so that the pupil always remains of a fixed size.[3] General Eye Information The human eye is an organ that reacts to light and has several purposes. As a conscious sense organ, the mammalian eye allowsvision. Rod and cone cells in the retina allow conscious light perception and vision including color differentiation and the perception of depth. The human eye can distinguish about 10 million colors.[1] Similar to the eyes of other mammals, the human eye's non-image-forming photosensitive ganglion cells in the retina receive light signals which affect adjustment of the size of the pupil, regulation and suppression of the hormone melatonin and entrainment of thebody clock.[2] The eye is not shaped like a perfect sphere, rather it is a fused two-piece unit. The smaller frontal unit, more curved, called the cornea is linked to the larger unit called the sclera. The corneal segment is typically about 8 mm (0.3 in) in radius. The sclerotic chamber constitutes the remaining five-sixths; its radius is typically about 12 mm. The cornea and sclera are connected by a ring called the limbus. The iris – the color of the eye – and its black center, the pupil, are seen instead of the cornea due to the cornea's transparency. To see inside the eye, an ophthalmoscope is needed, since light is not reflected out. The fundus (area opposite the pupil) shows the characteristic pale optic disk (papilla), where vessels entering the eye pass across and optic nerve fibers depart the globe. The dimensions differ among adults by only one or two millimeters. The vertical measure, generally less than the horizontal distance, is about 24 mm among adults, at birth about 16–17 millimeters (about 0.65 inch). The eyeball grows rapidly, increasing to 22.5–23 mm (approx. 0.89 in) by three years of age. By age 13, the eye attains its full size. The typical adult eye has an anterior to posterior diameter of 24 millimeters, a volume of six cubic centimeters (0.4 cu. in.),[3] and a mass of 7.5 grams (weight of 0.25 oz.). Hair Human hair is a filamentous biomaterial that grows from follicles found in the dermis. Hair is one of the defining characteristics of mammals. The human body, apart from areas of glabrous skin, is covered in follicles which produce thick terminal and fine vellus hair. Most common interest in hair is focused on hair growth, hair types and hair care, but hair is also an important biomaterial primarily composed of protein, notably keratin. Attitudes towards hair, such as hairstyles and hair removal, vary widely across different cultures and historical periods, but it is often used to indicate a person's personal beliefs or social position, such as their age, gender, or religion.[1] All natural hair colors are the result of two types of hair pigment. Both of these pigments are melanin types, produced inside the hair follicle and packed into granules found in the fibers. Eumelanin is the dominant pigment in dark-blond, brown hair, and black hair, whilepheomelanin is dominant in red hair.[5] Blond hair is the result of having little pigmentation in the hair strand. Gray hair occurs when melanin production decreases or stops, while poliosis, typically in spots is hair (and often the skin to which the hair is attached to) that never possessed melanin at all in the first place, or ceased for natural genetic reasons, generally in the first years of life. Each strand of hair is made up of the medulla, cortex, and cuticle.[4] The innermost region, the medulla, is not always present and is an open, unstructured region.[5][6] The highly structural and organized cortex, or middle layer of the hair, is the primary source of mechanical strength and water uptake. The cortex contains melanin, which colors the fiber based on the number, distribution and types of melanin granules. The shape of the follicle determines the shape of the cortex, and the shape of the fiber is related to how straight or curly the hair is. Asian hair typically has a round fiber and is quite straight. Oval and irregularly shaped fibers are generally more wavy or even curly.[5] The cuticle is the outer covering. Its complex structure slides as the hair swells and is covered with a single molecular layer of lipid that makes the hair repel water.[4] The diameter of human hair varies from 17 to 180 micrometers (0.00067 to 0.0071 in).[7] There are two million small, tubular glands and sweat glands that produce watery fluids that cool the body by evaporation. The glands at the opening of the hair produce a fatty secretion that lubricates the hair and prevents it from dying.[8] Hair growth begins inside the hair follicle. The only "living" portion of the hair is found in the follicle. The hair that is visible is the hair shaft, which exhibits no biochemical activity and is considered "dead".[5] The base of the root is called the bulb, which contains the cells that produce the hair shaft.[9] Other structures of the hair follicle include the oil producing sebaceous gland which lubricates the hair and thearrector pili muscles, which are responsible for causing hairs to stand up. In humans with little body hair, the effect results in goose bumps.[10] Category:Humans